En la cama con tú deseo
by itsonlyweark
Summary: /Lemon Fuerte/ (OneShot) *NejiHina* "Este amor que siento por ella, no es como cualquier otro, no es de amistad, ni mucho menos familiar. Es amor que le tiene un hombre a una mujer y viceversa. Pero a veces el amor, tiene que pasar por duras pruebas para poder perdurar." -Neji Hyuga.


**En la cama con tú deseo.**

Muchos pensarán que es algo incorrecto, pero, para dos corazones que se aman se toma de diferente manera; no tengo la culpa de enamorarme de ella y tampoco el que ella se haya enamorado de mí. Así es como funcionan los corazones, para dar y recibir amor mutuo de dos personas e incluso más. Este amor que siento por ella, no es como cualquier otro, no es de amistad, ni mucho menos familiar. Es amor que le tiene un hombre a una mujer y viceversa. Cada vez que veo su rostro, su sonrisa, su cuerpo, sus mejillas arder, hace que cada parte mí desee tenerla para siempre a mi lado. Que ella sea mía.

El teléfono celular de Hinata comienza a sonar; me da igual quien sea. Estoy disfrutando, acariciando su cuerpo y besándolo.

-¿Hola? –Contesta intentando mantener su respiración normal –Sí, estoy bien, padre –Es mi tío al teléfono; no me sorprende que la esté llamando para averiguar cómo se encuentra su hija mayor, futura heredera que tomara riendas de la corporación Hyuga -¿Cómo te va en Alemania? –Muerdo cuello –Genial –No sé si me lo ha dicho a mí o en respuesta a su padre -¿Quieres que te pase a Neji? –Estoy chupando sus pezones, cada vez se están poniendo más duros.

Ella levanta el teléfono y me levanto sobre mis rodillas.

-¿Tío? –Me sorprendo al ver cómo Hinata se acerca a mi erección notoria bajo mi bóxer –Sí, sí Hinata y Hanabi están comiendo bien –Suspiro profundamente, Hinata ha bajado esa tela dejando salir mi pene. Ella se relame los labios -¿Hanabi causando problemas? Para nada –Muerdo mi labio inferior –Ella está lamiendo la longitud de mi erección desde la cabeza hasta llegar a mi saco. Gruño de placer. Escucho decir a mi tío que debo de hacer para la próxima semana, pero no logro ponerle atención, solo la miro a ella.

Con su cabello suelto llegando hasta su culo, sus ojos entrecerrados probándome, sus labios ahora alrededor de mí. Siento que estoy en el cielo.

-Espera –Le digo a Hinata, pero mi tío cree que se lo he dicho a él. Esta succionándome y al mismo tiempo usa su mano ¿Desde cuándo mi tímida Hinata se había convertido en una experta en esto? –Espera –Vuelvo a decir y me gano un regaño de mi tío, alejo a Hinata rápidamente y me vengo.

-Neji –Escucho su voz y la observo –Quería que te hubieras venido en mi boca –Estoy a mi limite.

-Hasta pronto tío –Le devuelvo el teléfono a Hinata y la tumbo sobre la cama. Ella abre sus ojos y sus mejillas se tiñen ligeramente.

-¿Padre? –Tomo sus pezones y comienzo a acariciarlos suavemente mientras lamo su cuello. Ella se estremece. Hinata no habla, por lo visto mi tío está hablándole de algo muy importante; bajo sus bragas y observo la humedad en ella. Perfectamente lista para mí. Uso uno de mis dedos para acariciar su sexo; ella cierra sus ojos y se queja mordiéndose los labios. Sonrío con picardía. Deseo pagarle con la misma moneda.

Bajo mi rostro hasta sus pliegues y abro sus piernas con delicadeza; ella tiembla y me mira desde arriba.

-¿Lista? –Le susurro y ella abre los ojos; con sus labios logra decirme un "no", pero ya es tarde.

Comienzo a besar sus pliegues y ella no puede negar el gusto que siente por esto; mi lengua va de un lado a otro esperando que ella me deje ver su entrada; lentamente ella lo hace, y puedo notar lo húmeda que esta por mí. Veo su clítoris y lo lamo, ella respinga. Comienzo lentamente a acariciar su sexo y ella suelta pequeños gemidos.

-Sí padre –Gime –No, debe de ser la señal –Una mentira no hace mal a nadie. Pongo mí dedo en su entrada y lo meto con facilidad. Ella suelta otro gemido, sonrío y la penetro con este rápidamente. Ella se arquea -¿Eh? Sobre eso –Me detengo cuando ella se gira un poco quedando de lado, la quedo mirando –Creo que ya me he negado a la reunión matrimonial –Susurra esperando que no la escuche. Me siento mal. Ella es mía.

Sin más meto mi pene en ella y ella grita.

-¿El condón? –Me dice y comienzo a embestirla. Ella se pone totalmente boca abajo y aprovecho para hundirme profundamente en ella –N… No, no es nada –La embisto rápidamente golpeando mi bolsa contra ella. Gime –Debe de ser porque… es llamada in… internacional –Logra decir.

Me agacho y beso su espalda y ella vuelve a arquearse –No, no estoy… saliendo –Muerdo su hombro sintiendo como ella comienza a apretarme.

-Vente para mí –Le susurró al oído. Su expresión me lleva a la locura, es tan hermosa.

-Papá –Meto mi mano bajo su cuerpo y aprieto sus pechos –Creo que… -Estaba a punto -¡ESPERA! –Grito mi prima y se vino. Me vine junto con ella y la puse boca arriba; respiraba fuertemente. Me acosté a su lado y se abrazó a mí aun con el teléfono en la mano –Lo siento, la recepción era mala –Beso su frente -¿Si me gusta alguien? –Me mira –Bueno, alguien me interesa… -Ella es mi vida.

Pero a veces el amor, tiene que pasar por duras pruebas para poder perdurar.

**THE END.**


End file.
